


On Revenge

by catfishCaper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, like pairings and shit, lots of stuff is being left out for the sake of not spoiling things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfishCaper/pseuds/catfishCaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they really needed was a lesson in manners, and a lesson in valuing what they had.</p>
<p>This was a lesson she was eager to teach--after all, they had given it to her, why shouldn't she reciprocate the favor?</p>
<p>And so she would steal something from each and every one of the members of the Prospitian royal family, and perhaps she could show the world that the gold they clothed themselves with was nothing more than a sloppy coat of yellow paint over shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No One Throws a Party Like Prospit

**Author's Note:**

> (rating is most definitely subject to change)  
> also relationships will be added because if I put most of them now they're spoilers~
> 
> also you will notice the characters talk...very strangely! that is because of the "time period" (in quotes because this isn't really in a time period but you know what I mean I hope)

The wine was supposedly a rare vintage rescued years and years ago from a sinking trade ship off the coast of the Land of Light and Rain, famous for their vineyards, by a passing pirate galley. Their captain apparently sold it to a noble in the Land of Wind and Shade, who gave it to the Prospitian royal family as a gift upon the birth of their firstborn prince of the generation. The pirate apparently later went on to use the money for the wine to fund a campaign against her own nation and take it over as a supreme dictator. But that was not important. What was important was that the wine was sweet, the perfect complement to our lovely heroine’s mission. It was a mission of revenge, and oh, this revenge would be the sweetest of all.

She surveyed the crowd. In honor of the occasion, everyone in the room was wearing some shade of yellow or gold, paired with a contrasting violet trim. Strangely specific colors, the tailors had been working night and day since the ball’s announcement, but they had to be that way, for the risk of offending the royal family was high if the specifications were not met.

No doubt halfway across the globe the same party was going in the court of the violet kingdom, its guests decked out in royal purple with gold trim—the exact opposite.

But this was the golden court of Prospit, happiest and most prosperous kingdom in all of Skaia, and if anyone could throw a week-long celebration over the betrothal of a second child, well, it was Prospit.

And that was exactly what they were doing—the party to honor the betrothal of Princess Terezi of Prospit to Prince Eridan of Derse was in full swing. A less-than-desirable match for both, but, as the Empress of Derse and the King of Prospit finally decided after months of peace negotiations, beggars couldn’t be choosers. Terezi would be leaving her family forever within two months to marry her fiancée in his homeland, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

But celebration was not the reason for our young heroine’s presence; her reasons were entirely more selfish, entirely more resentful, and entirely more wicked.

What she wanted was to hurt the Prospitians as they had hurt her, to bring pain to their large and happy family as they had brought pain to hers.

The only problem was her plan—that was, she didn’t have one. Yet. Well, she had just arrived in the country, and setting herself up in high society required work! But it would all be worth it. Her proximity to the royal family would pay off, and she would get what she came for.

She sipped her drink and set her gaze on the princess and prince, both sitting in their gilded thrones at the head of the room. The princess seemed to be enjoying herself immensely, sitting casually and cackling whenever someone came to her. Her brother’s countenance was almost exactly the opposite. He slouched in his throne, and seemed to be focusing all of his attentions on a jester a few feet in front of him. He also seemed to be trying not to scream, by the look on his face. If there was anyone there who would kill for an opportunity to leave, it was Prince Karkat.

Someone tapped her shoulder. “Vriska! I didn’t know you would be here.” 

Vriska whirled around defensively—a force of habit, and she forced herself into a more lax posture. “Oh, Pandora! How delightful to see you!”

The two women hugged briefly. Vriska looked over Pandora. It was honestly surprising that a mere mail carrier like her was at the ball, but at least she’d known which part to dress. She’d gotten her hands on a relatively nice dress, probably secondhand, and she almost fit in. Almost.

“Yes, the invitation just came so out of the blue! I’m still not sure if it was even a real invitation, or rather, something else entirely…” Pandora blushed, and Vriska gave a little laugh.

“You must tell me all about it later.” Wouldn’t _that_ be fun.

“Have you met the princess yet?” Pandora asked suddenly. “She’s too sweet! You’ll love her, I just know it. Come with me.” The postmistress grabbed Vriska’s arm and dragged her across the ballroom to where the prince and princess were receiving guests. There had been a long line around the beginning, but now there were only a few people for them to wait for.

When it was their turn, Pandora manipulated Vriska in front of her, saying, “Go on! She’s already met with me.” Vriska plastered on a smile and faced the little princess.

Oh, apparently not so little. She looked around Vriska’s age, give or take a year or two. Still, that wasn’t much, as Vriska herself was only 20. Vriska curtseyed to her. “My lady.”

The princess cackled. “And who are you?”

“Lady Vriska Serket, of the Land of Maps and Treasure.” This seemed to pique both the princess and prince’s interests. “But you may call me Vriska, if it please my lady.”

“Vriska,” the princess purred, tasting the name. “Very well. You may call me Terezi. Now, remind me again—I thought the Land of Maps and Treasure didn’t have a nobility system? That it was ruled by a, forgive me if I’m wrong, pirate queen?”

Vriska’s lips curled up into a smile. “No, you’re right, Terezi. There is still some old nobility, though, from before she took over. There’s just so few of us, no one really remembers that we’re there.”

Lies. The Marquise had wiped out anyone with even a shred of a claim to power. If she was feeling merciful, she would kill their children before the parents, so the poor dears wouldn’t have to see their mothers and fathers die in front of them. When she wasn’t feeling merciful, well, it was very clear.

“Re _mar_ kable. You absolutely _have_ to tell me all about it!” Terezi demanded.

“Oh, it would be my honor, Terezi, only there are still people waiting to speak with you, and I would _hate_ to deny them the opportunity to converse with such a delightful girl as yourself.” 

Terezi frowned and leaned on her hand. “It almost sounds as if you don’t want to talk to me at all.”

“Not at all,” Vriska replied smoothly. “I would love to meet with you at any time to discuss whatever strikes your fancy.”

The princess perked up. “Really? How about tonight, say, eleven, my private chambers?”

Vriska summoned up a blush. “Your private chambers? Is that really _wise_?”

“Wise? I haven’t the slightest idea, nor do I care. Stay until eleven, then my brother’s fool here will escort you to my rooms.” Terezi pointed at the jester, who was juggling clubs for the prince with a vacant grin on his face.

“Like hell he will!” protested Terezi’s brother. “Gamzee is _mine_ , dear sister. Use one of your own to do your work.”

“Come oooon, Karkles!” Terezi whined. “Lend him to me just this once?”

“No!”

“It’s my party!”

“Why don’t you just escort her yourself?” Karkat seethed.

Terezi rolled her eyes. “It’s no fun that way. I wanted to do this specially. It is _my_ party, after all! I should get what I want!”

Vriska was honestly surprised she didn’t stamp her foot in defiance after that last comment. Was royalty always so… _spoiled_? _She’d_ never been like that, the crew would have given her all the worst chores. The worst she’d been in her behavior was delegating the hard work to Tavros and Kanaya before they’d left, and by the time they had she had enough station to push her chores onto lesser members of the crew.

It honestly made her angry that these two wouldn’t just share. _Or_ that they wouldn’t even take the feelings of the poor juggler into consideration. He was a person, after all, under all that face paint. What they _really_ needed was a lesson in manners, and a lesson in valuing what they had.

Vriska started at her last thought. A lesson in valuing what they had…that sounded like an invitation for theft. 

Theft was what Vriska was best at.

She smiled to herself.

Terezi sighed. “Fine. You can keep your clown, Karkat. His face paint is unnatural, in any case. I’ll just have one of the maids escort Vriska to my rooms.” She searched the room for a nearby maid. When her eyes landed on one, she cried, “You! Come here!” The maid hurried over and sank into a deep curtsey.

“Yes, my lady?”

“At exactly eleven p.m., you will escort this young lady,” She gestured at Vriska, “to my chambers, after which you will leave.”

“Yes, my lady.” She curtseyed again. “Will that be all?”

“Fetch me some food. I’m practically starving over here,” Terezi replied dramatically. “Be quick about it.”

“Of course, my lady.” The maid scurried off.

“If that will be all…?”

Terezi turned sharply at the sound of Vriska’s voice. She grinned. “Yes! Go enjoy my party, if you please, and when the time comes, don’t be a minute late to our little private party. If you are, who knows what I might do to you?” she drawled.

Vriska forced herself to blush again before curtseying one last time. “Until then, my lady.” She turned around sharply to return to her table, Pandora following closely behind her.


	2. Love is Blind, Love is Dead

With nothing to do until eleven, Vriska allowed Pandora to sit with her and regale to her the tale of how she had been delivering the invitation to the ball to a certain authority regulator and how he had given it to her instead. It honestly took much longer than it should have.

Finally, though, the hour of Vriska’s meeting with the princess rolled around and the maid appeared at her table. “The princess—”

“Yes, yes. Goodnight, Pandora,” Vriska said to her companion.

“I am getting a bit tired. I think I’ll head home. Goodnight, Vriska.”

The two parted ways, Pandora to the coatroom to retrieve her things and leave, Vriska with the maid to an unfamiliar and private section of the palace. The hour was late and the halls were eerily empty and dark, which put Vriska automatically on the alert. The maid said nothing except a quiet, “Watch your step,” when they had to descend a flight of stairs.

Terezi’s room was at the end of a long corridor with windows stretching from Vriska’s waist to the ceiling, with little strips of wall between them. Moonlight shone through them and bathed Vriska and the maid in silvery light. There was, however, a long strip of shadow at Terezi’s door, which the maid knocked on politely.

“Come in!”

The maid opened the door and quickly made way for Vriska to stride in and take in the room. It was spacious, with a high ceiling, and one entire wall was a window with a view that overlooked the sea. The candles were all snuffed in the room, with only the moon to light it. Terezi was sitting in an armchair facing the window that was so big Vriska could only see her arms on those of the chair.

“My lady,” said the maid, before bowing and exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

“Come sit with me, Vriska,” Terezi purred, gesturing to a chair a few feet away from hers that also faced the window.

“Of course,” Vriska replied. She strode up to the armchair and sunk down into it without looking at Terezi.

“When I was young, I actually lived in another room. Well, I lived in the nursery, but when I was three our nurse told my father that I ought to get my own room. I agreed, that way I wouldn’t have to share the nursery with the baby, and so I moved to the room next to my brother’s on the other side of the castle.”

Vriska wasn’t sure what Terezi was trying to accomplish with this story, but she sat and listened.

“A few years later, I met my brother’s sister for the first time. Her name was Latula, but everyone called her Redglare for her glasses. She looked just like me, you know. And we hit it off instantly! She was a bounty hunting lawyer who always caught the criminal, and she told me about all of her adventures. She was gone often, though, and I missed her so much. I spent quite a lot of my childhood waiting in this room, watching for her ship to come into port. In fact I spent so much time in here my parents decided to move my room here. I was delighted. I could read my law books and play with my dragons—toys, of course—all while watching for my beloved aunt.

“And when I say she told me about all of her adventures, I mean _all_ of them. She had so many! Quite a few of them were about your home country, the Land of Maps and Treasure. The last time I saw her, she was hot on the trail of the Marquise. She gave me the wanted poster for the woman and told me the next time I saw her she would be leading the woman in shackles.

“This was not so. The next time I saw her was in a casket.”

“I am so sorry for your loss,” Vriska murmured, although internally, she was screaming. She had a _wanted poster of the Marquise?_

“No you’re not,” Terezi sighed. “Isn’t that right, Princess?”

Vriska stiffened. “I don’t understand, Terezi. I may be nobility, but I am no princess!”

“You are the spitting image of the Marquise, Vriska. I knew she had a daughter, I just didn’t realize she would be stupid enough to think that I wouldn’t see through her lies immediately.”

Vriska snorted. “Fine! You caught me. The Marquise is my mother. What are you going to do about it?”

Terezi hopped up out of her chair and suddenly she was right in Vriska’s face, grabbing the collar of her dress. “Your mother killed my aunt,” she seethed. “The person I loved most in the world, more than my mother or my father or even my siblings!”

“Your _beloved aunt_ crippled my mother! Thanks to her my mother is half-blind and has no left arm!” Vriska spat.

“Oh, _no,_ she lost half her eyesight and only retained her dominant arm. The poor woman,” Terezi sneered.

“Obviously your aunt wasn’t as great as you thought she was, if she fell so easily to my mother,” Vriska snapped.

Terezi snarled and yanked Vriska up to her face. “Don’t think your simple words will work with me, Vriska. I can see through your lies; you’re practically transparent.”

“I’m transparent?” Vriska scoffed. “I think we’ll have to _see_ about that.” She shoved Terezi off of her and stood. “Don’t think I’m afraid of you, little princess. I won’t be running away with my tail between my legs just because you know of half my parentage. Serkets never lose, especially not to pitiful little people like you and your aunt.”

So Terezi could see through her? Vriska considered this as she angrily stalked down the moonlit corridor from Terezi’s room. Perhaps she should _remedy_ that.


	3. Phase One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AP tests, man  
> why do we even take them

Vriska did not arrive home until around one. The streets of Prospit were deserted aside from a few solitary men and women that she did her best to ignore as she walked home, no cabs being available.

“Home” was actually a luxurious little flat a few miles from the palace that she was renting for the duration of her stay, however long that would be. When she arrived, she locked the door behind her and tore off her golden dress, leaving it crumpled on the floor. It was likely it would wrinkle, but she didn’t care. She stalked over to her bed and bent down before it, then pulled out a plain wooden chest that was hidden underneath. She pulled a small key out of her stocking and unlocked the chest.

Within were bottles of different shapes, sizes, and colors, each with a different label. She’d stolen it from a ship making its way to Derse two years beforehand, and her mother had warned her to keep it secret. Some of the potions inside were extremely valuable and many would do anything to get their hands on them.

There was one in particular she was looking for, and she rummaged around for a few minutes. Finally, she triumphantly pulled the bottle out. It was small and turquoise and the label featured a pair of red eyes. She grinned down at it. This would be the centerpiece of the first phase of her plan.

She placed the bottle on the ground, then closed and locked the chest and shoved it back under the bed. She yawned. Suddenly, she felt very tired. Sleep was sounding very attractive. She put the bottle in the top drawer of her bedside table, slipped on a nightgown, and went to sleep.

\--

Of course, she couldn’t just waltz into Prospit’s palace and poison their princess. She had to infiltrate the castle, get in good with the kitchen staff, place herself in just the right place at the right time, and hope she wouldn’t get caught.

The way it ended up going was much simpler, by a stroke of luck.

Vriska was in the palace for reasons completely unrelated to her mission against the princess—she had actually been invited to a luncheon for visiting dignitaries. Apparently word had spread that she was from Maps and Treasure, and luckily for her no one had bothered to check if nobility from there was actually around anywhere. She used this to her advantage to tell the nobles from the other countries tales of her childhood hiding from the Marquise and her pirate armies—all completely false, of course.

It was while she was taking a break to freshen up that she ran into the maid who had sent her to Terezi’s room hurriedly carrying a bowl of soup. She didn’t look well—her face was pale and there seemed to be a fine sheen of sweat on her boy. Vriska stopped her when she saw her. “Are you quite all right?”

The maid looked up at her, eyes wide. “M-My lady! Of course, I am—”

Vriska peered at her face. “Very sick. I have seen this before.” She rested a hand on her forehead. “A fever. You ought to go home.”

The maid shook her head. “I must serve my lady. She, too, is sick, she has requested this soup.” She nodded at the bowl.

Vriska whisked it out of her hands. “I will take care of this,” she said smoothly. “You go home and get plenty of rest. I will explain everything to Terezi.”

“I must insist—”

Vriska fixed her with a cold stare. “If you try to protest, there will be consequences.”

The maid sighed. “Of course, my lady.” She curtseyed. “Good day to you.” She scurried down the hall the way she had come.

Vriska inspected the bowl in her hands. It was full of what looked like steaming chicken soup. All of a sudden she remembered the bottle in the pocket on the inside of her dress. She ducked into an alcove and fished it out, then let eight drops of its contents drip into the soup. It mixed quickly and within a few seconds there was no sign it had ever been there. 

She put the bottle back in the pocket in her dress and set off to Terezi’s room with the soup. When she arrived, she knocked softly.

“Come in,” Terezi croaked from inside. Vriska pushed the door open. Inside was Terezi in bed, her skin an unhealthy pale contrasted by the rosy red shade of her cheeks. There was a damp towel on her forehead. “What are you doing here?”

“Your maid was sick. I offered to deliver your soup for you,” Vriska explained coolly.

“I mean what are you still doing in Prospit. I thought you would have left.”

“Why should I leave?” Vriska replied coyly. “I am having ever so much fun here. I thought I would stay a while longer.”

Terezi snorted. “Give me my soup.”

“Of course.”

She approached Terezi’s bed. The princess held out her hands demandingly. “No, I don’t want you to spill on yourself.”

Terezi glared. “Count yourself lucky that I can’t yell for the guards.” Vriska smirked.

“Open wide.” Vriska got a spoonful of soup and held it up to Terezi’s mouth. The princess slurped it down sullenly.

A few seconds later, the princess’s face went blue and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Vriska dropped the soup. The bowl shattered and the soup spread over the floor, including into her cerulean dress. She scowled. Well, that was a small price to pay.

She ran to the door. “Guards! Someone! Help! There’s something wrong with the princess!”

\--

After that the day was a blur. Many had come to check on the princess, including several doctors and investigators who questioned Vriska for hours. No, she did not know how the poison got into the soup. Yes, she had been with other people. Yes, she had gone to freshen up and in the process accidentally delivered poisoned soup to the princess. No, she did not poison the soup. It was likely the maid who was delivering it in the first place. Probably paid off. The investigators had looked thoughtful at that and left her alone afterward.

There were a few who tested the soup and declared that the poison was not fatal, but it was likely the princess would never see again. Everyone said it was lucky, but Vriska knew better.

The king himself came and thanked her for helping save his daughter. Vriska told him she was honored to have been of help.

Afterwards she went home. Phase one of her plan was complete. Phase two would soon be set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there should be a prince in the next chapter  
> or should I say an heir?  
> (now you all know who I'm talking about)  
> (I hope)


	4. Chapter 4

Vriska, after her heroic rescue of the princess, became quite famous around Prospit. Such popularity had its good side and its bad side, for while it meant she could worm her way in even deeper into court life, it also made people ask about her, wonder who she was and where she came from.

Several were as smart as Terezi and discovered her true parentage. They were silenced.

Vriska had also been spending quite a lot of time around the Prospitian royal family. After all, they could not thank her enough for saving their eldest princess. Every day the pious king would declare how she was a gift from the gods and his devoted wife would echo his sentiments. The prince had, begrudgingly, sent her some flowers after his sister had come out of her temporary coma. Even Terezi herself seemed grateful, but still highly suspicious. And of course the other princess was off god-knew-where and probably hadn’t even heard.

But about a month later, Vriska was invited to a special tea with the royal family that for once would _not_ center on her heroic exploits, for which she was thankful. Retelling the same story day after day to a new assortment of guests was starting to get a little old.

No, this tea was for a pair of visiting dignitaries from two other countries: the prince of the Land of Wind and Shade and the princess of the Land of Light and Rain. Apparently they were betrothed and both nations had insisted upon neutral ground for their first meeting.

Vriska really couldn’t care less, but she couldn’t turn down an invitation. She donned a blue-grey dress, hailed a cab, and made her way to the palace.

Her cab arrived at around the same time as another, much bigger and more regal than hers. She felt annoyed and upstaged. Didn’t they know who she was? Well of course they didn’t, they couldn’t see her, but really.

She stepped out of the cab and peeked over at the other. Oh, they even had a footman! Vriska made a note to get herself a footman. Just in case she needed one. And following the footman was…a man in a bright green suit.

She couldn’t help herself. She laughed. What an _awful_ color! The man in the suit appeared to be startled by her laughter and looked over as their coaches drove off, leaving the two of them alone.

Vriska looked back at him. There was something strangely familiar about the way his hair poofed up, and his teeth, he had buck teeth, where had she seen buck teeth before?

“Is something the matter?” he asked her. She realized she had been staring at him quite intently.

Vriska composed herself. “I’m fine, thank you. I just thought you looked a bit familiar for some reason.”

He grinned. “I get that a lot. Weird, huh? You actually look sorta familiar too!”

“Then, allow me to introduce myself.” She curtsied. “Lady Vriska Serket of the Land of Maps and Treasure.”

The man’s blue eyes widened behind his glasses. “Did I hear you right? Did you say Vriska?”

“Funny, I’ve never met another person with my name,” she teased.

His face broke into a wide smile and he rushed over to her. “Vriska! Do you remember me? It’s John!”

John…

_Oh._

“Egbert?” she asked hesitantly. His smile grew wider.

“Yes! Wow! How weird that we’d meet up in a place like this!”

“Imagine that. A former member of my mother’s crew at the royal palace of Prospit. How…” She looked over him, “…coincidental.” She glanced at the palace and motioned for John to walk with her.

“Right? I mean, I’m just here to meet my fiancée, but what are you doing here? Don’t they know that you’re,” he leaned in to whisper, “the daughter of the Marquise?”

But she hadn’t heard him after he said fiancée. The world seemed to slow as she took it in.

John was…getting married? And why would he be meeting his fiancée here, of all places? Unless he was…but no. That was impossible. John was no prince, and he proved that in the year he was on her mother’s ship.

She shook herself out of her stupor. She would _not_ dwell on lingering affections that would soon be eight years old. “I really must be going, I have a…a thing to attend to,” she said brusquely, turning away from him toward a random hallway.

His smile faltered. “I could escort you, if you like?”

She snorted. “I’ve been regularly attending events here for the past two months. Perhaps it is _I_ who should escort _you_ to wherever it is you are going.” No, no! Don’t try to spend more time with him! her mind warned her.

“Actually, could you? Because I have no idea where I’m going,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Well…”

“Please?”

She looked back at him. His face was slightly red, but he was still smiling, albeit embarrassedly. “I suppose if you insist.”

“Thank you Vriska!” he exclaimed. “Let’s see, I’m supposed to be meeting my fiancée and some other people in a place that’s just called the blue courtyard,” he said, pulling an invitation out of his pocket to look it over.

“The blue courtyard?” Of course they would be going to the same place. Vriska still wouldn’t accept that he could be the prince she was supposed to meet, though. “That’s a lovely place. I’ll take you. It’s this way.” She turned right and strode down the first hallway, John following close behind her.

“Is it actually blue?” he asked. “The flowers or the shrubs or whatever? Or is it just a figure of speech? Because I mean, I guess it doesn’t matter if it’s blue or not, I just really like the color blue and I was hoping—“

“It is blue. It features almost exclusively blue foliage and is remarkably beautiful this time of year.”

“I remember you liked the color blue too, back when—“

“Of course I do. It’s the very best color.” It was the color of her mother’s coat, of the sea, of the quilt in her little cabin she used to share with Kanaya, the color of John’s eyes…

No! This was no time for such thoughts.

“I’ll agree with you there!” He smiled to himself. “So what are you doing in Prospit of all places?”

“That’s really none of your business, is it?” she remarked coldly.

“I-sorry! I didn’t mean to pry. I’m sure you have your own personal reasons, or whatever…” He seemed a little dejected at her answer. “I mean I’m just here to meet someone and visit my sister. You probably have some big plot going on, knowing you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! Me, have some kind of plot?” she replied with a touch of nervousness.

“Well I mean when we were kids…” he started, but she interrupted him.

“We’re not children anymore, John. I think we both have changed considerably since we last met. At least, I have.”

And as she finished speaking, they turned a corner and were at the doors that led to the blue courtyard. “Well, here we are. I think it would be best if we went in separately,” she said to the herald at the door. “I’ll go first.”

The herald opened the door for her then went ahead. “Announcing the arrival of Lady Vriska Serket of the Land of Maps and Treasure.” She strode past him through the rows of blue rose bushes to the empty space where a table and chairs had been set up. Only two were empty, the rest filled by the Prospitian royal family and two women who must have been from LOLAR. The empty seats were between Terezi and the black-haired woman who Vriska recognized almost instantly and between the one who must have been the princess and Prospit’s king.

She curtsied to the table and took her seat between Terezi and the black-haired woman. “Our other guest should be coming in just a moment,” she told the table as she made herself comfortable.

“Announcing Prince John Egbert of the Land of Wind and Shade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ignores the fact that this hasn't been updated in a few months)
> 
> So stuff's happening properly now! John has an arranged marriage to this mysterious princess and Vriska knows him from the crew of her mom's ship? Whaaat? 
> 
> Anyway I start school tomorrow so I don't know when this will be updated again...soon? Probably not...but you never know!


End file.
